


Thor与Loki与同人展会

by IchbinMusik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik
Summary: Tony喊Loki一起去漫展，却在中途偶遇Thor的故事。（其实没看过本篇感觉也没啥影响，其中一个设定就是基妹是个隐藏基锤同人写作大手）





	Thor与Loki与同人展会

几乎是打开车门的那一瞬间，Loki就意识到来这里是个错误的决定——这是什么邪教聚会。

他给了Tony一个“我后悔了，送我回去”的眼神，结果后者视若无睹。

“千万别让人认出你来。”Tony·偷偷摸摸去过好几次同人展所以经验丰富·Stark非常好心地在出发之前嘱咐道。而且这事他瞒着Fury，瞒着Steve——谁都瞒着。

“所以这就是你打扮成这个蠢样的理由？”Loki刻薄地打量着Tony——他手里拿着个塑料制的钢铁侠面具，身上穿了一件白色短袖T恤，上面醒目地写着粗黑体的“I ❤Tony Stark”。

“这是什么东西，为什么不直接穿着你的那堆破铜烂铁去？”邪神蹙着眉头，眼睛上上下下扫了一遍他那件极度自恋又非常恶趣味的上衣。

“那就会暴露了。”Tony摊摊手解释，然后悄悄说道，“Nat每年都去，全世界都知道她是同人爱好者，我们绝对不能被她发现。”

“我可不会穿这种破东西。”Loki皱着眉头，显然被这个理由说服了，但这并不代表他会向这种不讲究的穿法妥协。

在思考了两秒钟后——

“这样方便。”

他的“变身小魔法”又派上了用场。Loki整个人被裹在金闪闪的柔光中，然后几秒过后，他站的地方取而代之地站着一位绝顶好看的年轻女人。

“除了Thor，应该还没人见过我变成女的是什么模样。”他说——或“她”说，随你想要怎么叫。

“Wow，没想到你是这么辣的妞儿。”Tony朝他挤挤眼睛，手搭上了Loki的肩，“我能摸摸你的屁股吗，看起来手感很好。”——然后他还不要命地补充了一句。

“别碰我。”二王子厌恶地拍掉肩上的手。

Loki很少变成女人，他觉得胸部太沉了——虽说他分明可以变个胸小的，但邪神就是不愿意，他有他最后的倔强。

“她”好看极了——就算用花花公子Stark的标准来评价，绝对都是顶好看的那类。

Loki的黑发像是石墨染出的云，晃悠悠垂在肩上。他给自己弄了一条同样漆黑的连衣裙，其中还镶着点儿墨绿——同是阿萨神族的兄弟俩，Tony不知道为什么Loki的审美比他哥哥好这么多——那条裙子把他的腰线勾得美味极了。

他并不美得惊世骇俗，是另一种好看，那种带着邪劲儿的，能把所有人——不论男女——的心魄都勾走的那种漂亮。

现在他的胸总算比他哥哥大了，Tony看着Loki沉甸甸的胸部心里暗想，同时，他还觉得这次邀请Loki去同人展简直是赚翻了。

“真的太蠢了。”Loki又强调了一遍，他还给了Tony一个白眼。

后者十分绅士地为他打开车门。对待女士——就算知道这是Loki——Tony还是十分礼数周全的——但也有可能他只是想要找机会摸一下Loki的屁股。

邪神收获了不少关注——他实在是太好看了，虽说如果他不变成姑娘，用他原本的样子，可能早就像上次出门那样被围个水泄不通了。

同人展的规模很大，这是一年一度美国最大的同人展，和圣地亚哥的那个动漫展会不同，这展会是完完全全面向同人作品的。

Tony把车停在离会场比较远的地方，他今天的行事要低调一些——连Happy都没告诉，他自己开车，然而就算是他最“低调”的那辆车，放在这地方也显得相当高调了。

“恐怕咱们要走上一会儿了。”Tony说，他的手指转了转车钥匙然后把它揣进了怀里。

Loki倒是不介意，他不知道自己多久没出过大厦了，有时候逛逛中庭对他来说也是个不错的消遣。

向展会走的人有很多，大部分都穿着极易辨认的，花里胡哨的奇装异服，在Loki看来实在是理解不能。

他没意识到Asgard人的衣服放在中庭人眼里其实也是种怪异又有些复古的cosplay。  
然后突然，Loki停下了，同时还顺便一把用力扯住Tony。

“嘿，怎么了，小公主。”后者回头看了他一眼——现在Loki是名副其实的小公主了。

“嘿？”Loki压低嗓子生气地反问，他听上去紧张兮兮的，“你没告诉我Thor也会来！”

“Thor？”

Loki没多废话，他用手指了指走在他们很前方的一个背影——红披风，稍稍过肩的浅金色长发，手里还拎着Mjolnir。

Tony差点笑岔气。

“那不是你老哥。”然后钢铁侠用力拍了拍Loki的后背，“这是角色扮演，就是他们会穿成虚拟人物或是名人的样子，顺便一提，复仇者可是个大热门，不信你看——”他眯起眼睛四下张望了一番，然后指着一个蜘蛛侠模样打扮的人，“那可不是Peter。”

“真是个病态的爱好。”Loki评价道，心里默默松了一口气——他可不想Thor知道自己来什么同人展会。

“这是爱的表现。”Tony说，“还可以借此看出谁的人气比较高，你一会保不齐能看到带着拿个小鹿斑比头盔扮成你的人。”

“借此看出谁的人气比较高”这句话成功引起了Loki的注意，并毫无悬念地点燃了他那颗熊熊燃烧的好胜心。

“那我不需要猜测就知道扮成我的人肯定要比扮成你的人多。”Loki挑衅一般地说。

“在你的梦里，也许吧。”Tony回敬，他不想告诉Loki一会他还有可能欣赏到扮演他的人和扮演他哥哥的人现场激情热吻，因为他想要亲眼纪录邪神毫无防备的震惊表情。

果然就像是Tony所说的，Loki在去往会场的路上又瞧见了不少复仇者装扮的人，当然也有他自己的，邪神很满意他的人气不输Thor和他的这群同事。

“这儿的票可是很难搞到手的。”Tony得意洋洋地炫耀，他晃晃手中的两张牌子，一副“有钱就是可以为所欲为”的样子，“摊主证就更难了。”

Loki没理会他，继续往前走，他看到Tony把那个蠢乎乎的塑料面具摘了，然后迅速换上深色墨镜，戴上了口罩。

“怎么摘了？”他破天荒问了一句。

“这玩意带上太不舒服。”Tony抱怨，然后把面具扔进了就近的垃圾桶，“走吧伙计，带你去瞧瞧什么叫货真价实的同人交流会。”

排队的人极多，像是条没有尽头的、九转十八弯的水道。放眼望去，乌压压一片人头攒动。但他们，当然是轻轻松松就进了会场——有钱就是可以为所欲为，这放哪儿都是真理。

就算外面还有数不清的人在毒辣的太阳下抹着汗排队，也不能表示里面的人就能少些。他们两人到的不算早——Loki拒绝七点之前起床，他前一个晚上看同人小说看到很晚——所有的摊位前都已经挤满了人，有些前面更是排起了夸张的长队，就连过道都被占个水泄不通。

实话实说，Loki险些被这阵势吓到了。

“去那边。”Tony轻车熟路地朝前走，他和Loki艰难地挤过熙攘的人堆，然后在一个显眼的吊牌前停了下来——“复仇者联盟专区”。

“注意看着点Natasha。”钢铁侠不放心地说，就算是像这样全副武装，他也不觉得自己能瞒过前苏联特工的眼睛，“被她发现，咱俩今天就算是玩儿完了。”

Loki虽然表面波澜不惊，但心里却早就提起了一百二十分的精神——他不想全世界都知道自己变成女人偷偷摸摸来逛同人展会。

美丽的黑发小姐跟着Tony来到了铁盾区，他看到后者朝着其中一个摊位走过去——那上面挂着一张巨幅宣传插画，十分下流：钢铁侠把美国队长用老二顶在墙上。

总之Loki觉得很可笑，因为他知道现实中被用老二顶在墙上的是眼前的这位铁盾著名同人文手。

然而Loki总是自信到忘记自己的情况其实和Tony如出一辙。

他们两人逛得走马观花，因为Tony并不需要排队去抢本，如果他有想要的同人志，在展会之后可以通过数不清的手段搞到。

Loki惊异于复仇者联盟中的配对如此之多，他在看到“基盾”这个CP的时候还皱了皱眉头——“霜铁”Loki还算勉强可以理解，但为什么他还能和Rogers搞到一块去。

但不管怎么说，讲起道理的话，只要不是“锤基”，那么其他配对中他一般都是攻方，这让Loki觉得心里相当满意。

然后他就到了“基锤”的区域。

“你可真行。”Tony语气敬佩，“去年根本就没有专门的基锤分区。”

Loki虽然没有答话，但心里其实还是有些得意——比坐在台下吃着葡萄，看《Asgard Loki之殇》座无虚席的时候还要得意。

他一个一个摊位浏览过去，各种打着漫画新刊的巨大封面立牌与海报宣告着基锤与锤基几乎已经可以平起平坐。

但Loki不是很喜欢这些插画，他觉得不管哪张都画不出来自己万分之一的好看，并且更重要的是，二王子觉得所有同人漫画中自己的发际线都被画得很高——Loki非常不满意这个。

“不去锤基区看看吗？”Tony说。

然后黑发姑娘想都没想就拒绝了这个提议。

复仇者联盟专区很大，他们花了将近两个钟头才全部浏览完，也不乏由于人群拥挤所以行动艰难的原因。

“接下来干什么？”Loki边问边停了下来，因为前方的路被堵了个严严实实。

人群的组成大部分是男性，他们举着相机噼里啪啦地按着快门。

“不如去看看这个。”钢铁侠向他招招手，“我猜是因为里面有个不错的cosplayer。”

Loki粗暴地扒开拥挤的人群钻了进去，站在人墙里面的是五六个前凸后翘，脸蛋精致，穿着相对暴露的年轻姑娘。

她们穿着差不多的衣服，只是衣服的颜色和图案略有不同，她们每人脑袋上还顶着一对兔子耳朵——“这叫兔女郎装。”Tony跟Loki说，“今天来得可真够赚的。”

洞察力惊人的邪神发现这几位姑娘们穿的兔女郎装配色让他看着有些眼熟——其中金发的一位穿着红白蓝的配色，胸前还有颗星星；褐色长发的兔女郎穿得火红，衣服上的花纹像是仿金属机甲……

然后……嘿，等等，那不是Thor那个带着翅膀的头盔吗——那是他最喜欢的一个头盔，因为戴上的时候特别像他小时候憧憬的瓦尔基里们。

最后Loki的视线停在了最右边的兔女郎身上，因为他瞧见了自己的金色头盔。那个姑娘漂亮得很，她头发乌黑，衣服是深邃的绿和尊贵的金，一双修长的腿上穿着黑色网袜。

这不是他常穿的那套战甲吗？

“……这是在干什么？”Loki头一回这么摸不着头脑。

Tony显然也努力回忆了一会，然后他眨眨眼：“好像他们管这个叫什么性别转换？”他的语气里带着点不确定的意思。

“性别转换？”Loki试图从字面上理解了一番，“那为什么要穿成这副样子？”

说真的，Tony自己也不知道，但他的扯淡非常有道理——“当然是因为穿多了没人看。”——为了进一步支持自己的论点，花花公子又给出了一个强有力的论据，他指了指COS成Loki的那位兔女郎——“你玩的官方版本性别转换都没有那个妞儿看着辣。”

这句话成功激怒了这位玩“官方性别转换”的Asgard二公主，他送给了Tony一个狰狞的浅笑：“我都没发觉你是个这么有幽默感的人，Tony。”他的声音都恶狠狠的。

“我只是实话实说，伙计。”Tony也掏出手机对着那几位漂亮姑娘拍了张照片。  
“出来。”Loki命令。

“如果你看够了的话。”Tony说，跟随Loki一起再次挤出了人潮。

但黑发女人没有停下来，她径直朝着一个角落走去，那是这偌大的会场中为数不多的几个没什么人的地方。

“你这是要干什么，因为被比下去所以不堪受辱要躲在这种犄角旮旯里痛哭一会吗？”钢铁侠不解地讥讽道，“看在你现在是个姑娘的份儿上，我可以借你肩膀用用。”

“就不能安静点吗，为什么你的话那么多。”Loki没有搭理他话中赤裸裸的挑衅，不耐烦地警告了一句。

“没人说过你的话也不少吗，斑比。”Tony撇撇嘴。

“让我来告诉你，刚才你的话错得有多离谱。”Loki边说边又换了套衣服——一套不折不扣，中规中矩的兔女郎装，绿黑金的配色，暗黑色半透明的网纹丝袜，毛茸茸的耳朵和一个会动的小尾巴。

老天，Tony看得目瞪口呆，他发誓下一次同人展一定还要带着Loki。

“走。”邪神不仅没觉得有什么不好意思，步子反而还迈得意气风发。

Stark顺手拽了拽他的耳朵，手感毛乎乎的，摸起来和真的一样。“这可太高调了，老兄。”他心里隐隐担心起来，但又捏了捏他的尾巴。

果不其然，没走出多远，他们就被几个举着相机的人拦下：“小姐，请问可以拍张照吗？”  
“当然。”Loki勾勾唇角，然后朝一旁的Tony挑了挑眉毛：看到了吗，官方版本就是官方版本。

接下来他们的路程就比刚开始更加举步艰难——围过来的人越来越多，最后干脆把Loki围了个里三层外三层。

这么看来，他真是可以轻而易举给自己弄出个军队来。Tony在心里翻了个白眼。

二王子显然非常喜欢这种感觉，他向来都爱引人注目，为人追捧，受人倾慕——如果引用Tony的话：“他想要观众，想要鲜花，想要自己的名字挂在高楼大厦上。”——虽说这形容用在他自个儿身上也照样十分受用。

Loki很享受这种被众星捧月的感觉，但此时此刻的Tony并不这么想，也更一丁点都不享受——如此招摇，一定会引来Natasha的关注，女特工会认出自己，再顺道儿侦破Loki的伪装，然后，那可就是如假包换的世界末日了。

这预感很准，就是出了一丁点儿小小的偏差——现实比他的预测要加更混乱一点。

>>>>>>

Thor·Odinson今天一起床就找不着Loki——他的弟弟，兼恋人。雷神立刻就觉察出有什么事情出了差错，因为Loki从不比他起得早。

Thor刚胡乱套上一件衣服准备出去找人的时候，不幸的，他的手机就聒噪地叫嚷起来——是个来自Fury的电话。

“喂，Thor，我要你，队长，和Tony今天去出个任务。”局长的声音从中庭的魔法小盒子的另一边传了过来。

“什么任务？”Thor问，他根本无心去出什么任务，Odin在上，他想先找到自己那个不知道为什么又开始到处乱跑的弟弟，保不齐他又要干出什么惊天地泣鬼神的大事。

“局里接到了一个威胁电话，今天的那个什么……额……总之名字很长的同人展会里有恐怖分子安了炸弹。”对方的语气十分严肃，“Natasha不出意外今天肯定会在里面逛展，我会联系她协助你们。”

Thor怀疑一早起来自己的耳朵出了问题。

去同人展会拆炸弹，抓捕恐怖分子？

这种量级的工作，别说是神盾局的特工，连FBI都不用出马，怎么今天还轮到他们复仇者联盟的头上了。

“什么？”Thor用两个字十分诚实的表明了自己的态度，“你说去干什么？”

今天并不是中庭人过的那个叫什么“愚人节”的节日，而且Nick Fury也不是个会喜欢开玩笑的家伙。Thor觉得自己一定还没睡醒，他掐了一把胳膊，“嘶……”是真的挺疼。

“你们，去同人展，拆炸弹。”Fury又把任务一字一句地重申了一遍。

“我还以为复仇者只要打外星人就行了。”Thor的语气里带有着毫不掩饰的讥嘲，因为找不到Loki，再加上一大早接到这样稀奇古怪又莫名其妙的任务，金发神祇说出来的话有些呛人，“什么时候这样的事情被分到我们头上了，下一步是不是就应该全体学着奶孩子什么的？”

“如果你想奶孩子的话，我完全可以考虑给复仇者们增加这样一项有意义的训练。”局长面无表情地回应，但他还是给出了一个马马虎虎，勉强能让人接受的理由。

“你们穿成那样进去不会引起轰动，那是同人展会，如果一堆警察闯进去的话实在是太引人注目了。”

好吧，这是什么破理由。

Thor没好气儿地挂了电话，他虽然没有被完全说服，但还是动身准备去找队长和Tony。

然后他发现Steve已经早就穿好他的制服了，但他们两人左等右等还是看不到钢铁侠的影子。

“Tony呢，Thor，你看到他了吗？”金发甜心瞧上去比他还着急，“我找不到他，都要出任务了，可一个电话都打不通。”

真巧，找不到自己爱人的不只Thor一个。

 

“那就你和我速战速决，这任务并不需要全员出动。”Thor晃了晃Mjolnir。

当Thor和Steve到达会场的时候，他们终于理解了Fury的用心，确实，他俩可以较为轻易地混进去。

雷神换上他的战甲，然后在入口找到了拎着大包小包的Natasha。

“我只负责把你们领进去。”红发女人显然不太高兴自己规划了很久的抢本计划被中途打断了，“我相信你俩处理这事儿就足够了。”

没错，是足够了。

他们用了一个半钟头在数十个摊位下找到了被绑在桌子下面的定时炸弹——其中一个钟头他俩被当成了还原度爆表的cosplayer缠着拍照——然后再半个钟头把那几个恐怖分子（其实充其量只是几个反社会人格者）捉拿归案。

当两人满打满算准备回去的时候——“为什么不逛逛呢。”Natasha不知又从哪儿冒了出来，她手里的东西更多了。

“我不能。”Thor解释，“Loki不见了，今天早上一声不响就不知道跑哪儿去了，我得回去找他。”

“Tony也一样。”Steve在一旁补充——其实他并不像Thor担心Loki那样担心Tony，因为队长知道钢铁侠是不会做出什么不让人省心的大事的，他想快速离开的主要原因是他瞧见了很多巨幅宣传插画上自己被Tony用老二操在墙上，这搞得他有点面红耳赤。

看着雷神火急火燎想要回去的样子，Natasha也没有再次强行挽留：“你们男孩儿真是没趣儿。”她挥挥手给两人指了指出口的方向。

然后事情就出错了。

“不好意思，请让一让。”两人寸步难行，前面不知道发生了什么，人群越聚越多，不宽的通道被堵得死死的。Thor用手臂扒开人群想要突破这密不透风的人墙，结果看到了前方不远处的场景之后，他一下子愣在了原地。

那几乎已经可以称得上是个邪教现场，一位仪态万千的黑发女人穿着兔女郎装在人潮中央，四周靠近她的人无一例外跪在地上，近乎带着虔诚目光把手举过头顶，然后那女人用指尖扫过周围一圈人的手。

但这并不是让Thor震惊的原因，真正让他愣在原地的，是因为那个兔女郎邪教教主是自己的弟弟——Loki·一大早上就起床不知道干什么去了·Odinson。

他当然知道Loki变成姑娘是什么样子，Thor就算再怎么都不会认错，说起来这是一件让他一直耿耿于怀到现在的事情。

在他七百来岁的时候——当然换算成中庭的年龄也就是个十四五岁的样子——Thor想要学着Fandral泡妞儿，他睡前把这事儿悄悄告诉了Loki，但对方却一副事不关己的样子冷着眼。

“去吧，但我敢打赌你连一个姑娘都找不着。”Loki面无表情地把Thor踢出了房间。

但事实证明他一向正确的弟弟也有会猜错的时候——第二天Thor就碰到了一个和自己年龄相仿的黑发小姑娘。

老天，她可真漂亮。Thor当时就被迷得走不动道儿了，他无论如何都想要和这个女孩儿说上话。

就好像老天都在帮他似的，主动搭话的是这个女孩儿。

“请问……请问你是Thor吗？”小姑娘怯生生地说，她的绿眼睛水灵灵的，打着卷儿的黑发像瀑布一样垂在肩上。

虽然小王子第一时间想到了自己的弟弟——Loki也有双水灵灵的翡翠色眼睛——但下一秒他就不再怀疑了——这样羞怯又软糯的女孩儿怎么可能是Loki呢。

“对，我是Thor，你是……？”他的手指绞紧身后的红披风——Thor紧张得要命。

“我……我叫Selma。”女孩儿的声音很小，她几乎是嘟囔出来的。

“很高兴认识你。”Thor壮了壮胆子，Frigga告诉他男子汉是不能在姑娘面前扭扭捏捏的。

然后两人就成了无话不谈的朋友，他们熟络得很快，黑发女孩儿好像很了解Thor和他周围的人。  
“我听说你弟弟的法术很厉害。”Selma和Thor说起来。

“是很厉害，Loki他学东西总比我快，特别是魔法，他以后一定能成为九界数一数二的法师。”金发小王子毫无保留地夸奖起自己的弟弟，脸上看上去还非常为他拥有这样一个弟弟而骄傲的样子。

他看到Selma转过头去，小小的肩膀微微颤抖。

“怎么了？”他过去轻轻拍拍她，还以为自己说了什么错话。

“噗……没什么，Thor，我是时候要回去了。”她说，脸颊有点红扑扑的。

“可……可我还想把你介绍给我的朋友，你不想认识Hogun他们吗，还有Loki！我弟弟也有和你一样好看的绿眼睛。”Thor伸手挽留，但女孩儿跑开了。

他们就这样在接触了一周左右，王子一直想把自己的新朋友介绍给Loki，可他发现每次都找不见他，哪儿都找不见。

Thor很喜欢Selma，她和自己有聊不完的话题，她漂亮又风趣，骑马的时候长发随风飘在身后的样子更是迷人得过分。

他有时候甚至想亲亲她——“是时候可以告诉她你喜欢她了。”Fandral建议，他很高兴自己的好伙计终于在恋爱方面开窍了。

Thor就是这么做的，可结果却不尽人意，哦，“不尽人意”也许程度太轻了。

“你知道吗，Selma。”小王子那天问母亲要了一捧新鲜的花，还带着几个青涩的花骨朵儿，它们在等候属于自己的，可以尽情绽放的日子。

女儿歪着脑袋瞧他：“怎么了，Thor？”她问，也许是Thor的错觉，Selma的绿眼带上了点诡谲的色彩。

“我……我喜欢你。”他满脸羞得通红，低头把花塞给了Selma，Thor有点不敢看对方。

然后他感觉花被接了过去，正准备欣喜地抬头，结果发现面前是Loki那张熟悉的脸：“蠢货，被骗了吧，活该！笨蛋哥哥！哈哈哈哈哈哈也不想想怎么可能会有女孩子喜欢你！”

然后Thor毫无防备地又被捅了一刀——就像他们八岁那年一样，然后Loki蹦蹦跳跳地飞快跑走了。

怒发冲冠的王子殿下捂着他滴滴答答流着血的肚子和更加伤痕累累的小心脏失魂落魄地回了Bilskirnir，他又委屈又生气，然后扑到Frigga怀里哭了一整个晚上。

而至于再次恶作剧得逞的Loki，伤心的大王子才不知道那个小混蛋回去是高兴地手舞足蹈还是笑得前仰后合，总之他有长达两个星期没有和弟弟说话——这是他们儿时冷战时间最久的纪录了。

Thor·初恋居然是弟弟变得小姑娘·Odinson永远都不会忘掉Loki的“官方性别转换”长什么样，毕竟他生涩又甜蜜的第一次恋爱就这样毁在了“Selma”的手上。

>>>>>>

“Thor……Thor！”Steve把他从这段令人哭笑不得的狼狈回忆中喊了回来，“你怎么了？”

对方没有回应。

只见雷神三步并作两步挤进人群。“Loki！”他大喊，声音里带着无法掩饰的震惊，还连带着撞倒了几个人，引来强烈的不满，但由于Thor惊人的体格，没人敢挑起事端，只能咒骂两句然后拍拍衣服站起来。

“Loki！嘿！Loki！老天！你在这里干什么！”他挤进了人群中央，而Loki显然被哥哥的突然到来吓傻了。

他两秒之后才勉强反应过来：“先生，您认错人了，我只是在COS Loki。”他甜美的声线突然哽住，紧张得有些打颤。

“你需要给我个能说得过去的解释。”Thor又惊又气，他一把拽住“妹妹”纤细的手腕，拉着他就往外走。

同样惊讶的人群被Thor的气场压得喘不过气，他们默默给这两人让开了一条窄巴巴的小路。

“那不是雷神吗？”

“我看也像……”

“他为什么叫她Loki？”

“Loki不是男人吗，是他弟弟啊。”

人群纷纷开始小声讨论，Tony显然没料到这种事情的发生，他觉得最坏的情况可能就是被Natasha发现。但现在可好，Loki被Thor抓走了，而Steve，就站在自己十米开外。

早知道就该拦着他，Tony头痛起来，但事已至此，后悔也无济于事了。

“放开我，Thor！”

直到将弟弟扯到一个角落，Thor才停下脚步。Loki刚刚被拽着连走带跑，他的脚腕疼极了，因为鞋跟高得离谱，高到现在站着来看，Thor比他还要矮上四五公分。

Loki愤怒地吵着，他很不高兴Thor就这么把自己弄了出来，他还玩得正在兴头上——那些中庭的蝼蚁真是太容易搞定了。

“这是什么？”Thor的火气消了很多——剩下的不愉快情绪只是因为姑娘模样的Loki总让他想起自己惨痛的初恋经历——他皱着眉头揪了揪Loki毛茸茸的耳朵。

“嘿！很疼！这是真的，你个蠢货。”Loki不高兴地打掉了他的手，然后变了回来——他先是不由自主地给自己弄了一套深蓝色西装，最后发现太过正式，又换成了衬衫加上黑色马甲的搭配。

“你在这干什么，我还以为你不见了。”Thor责备，但心里却暗暗松了口气——弟弟扮成兔女郎逛同人展总比搞其他毁天灭地的恶作剧要强，而且那副打扮的Loki也怪好看的。

哦，他当然不介意自己的弟弟穿成那样四处招摇，那都是法术搞得视觉上的小骗局。

“你在这干什么，还穿成这样？”Loki气势汹汹地反问，扯了扯Thor鲜红的披风，“来角色扮演你自己吗，我不知道你还有这种特殊的爱好。”

“Steve和我一起来的，Fury接到威胁电话，说是展会被人安放了炸弹。”Thor解释。

“我不知道你们的工作已经这么高级了。”Loki冷嘲热讽起来，他的第一反应和Thor惊人的相似，“以后你们是不是考虑帮纽约人民遛遛狗什么的，我觉得这工作越来越合适你了，哥哥。”

“我想离那天不远了。”Thor十分配合。

“你自己来的吗？”雷神突然问起来，他不觉得Loki会一个人到这种地方，“我记得Fury让我看好你，不能出门的。”

“那你还真是恪尽职守。”

说起这件事，其实可怜的局长已经在万般无奈之下放弃了“禁止Loki出门”这个实质上一点作用都没有的禁令。

自从Thor和Loki在一起之后，所有人都觉得邪神的危险系数降低了一点，就连Steve Strange都不再天天紧张兮兮地关注他的一举一动了。

谈恋爱是个耗费体力的事情，特别是在晚上。

“Stark也在。”Loki说，“但你刚才二话不说把我拉走的时候，我们就分开了。”他语气里又带上了一点不悦。

“那我该怎么办，和他们一样跪在地上请求您抚摸我的手吗？”Thor觉得Loki的责怪毫无道理。

“等等，你看那是他们吗？”雷神突然指了指远处的两个人。

Steve的制服非常显眼，他俩看上去像在吵架，而且吵得不可开交。

Loki和Thor并不想看这两个人吵架，他们已经看得够多了。

“不回去吗，Loki。”Thor提议。

“当然不。”后者突然想到了一个非常不错的点子，“正好你来了，Thor，咱们应该逛逛看。”

Loki又往人潮中走去，他想让哥哥看看自己一手带起来的基锤的繁荣盛世——虽说Thor并不知道Loki如今的兴趣爱好之一就是在背地里偷摸儿着写同人文学。

可没走两步，他俩便不约而同地停了下来——一个“Thor”和一个“Loki”正在互相啃着对方的嘴唇，两个人吻得难分难舍，周围还有不少拍照的姑娘。

这是在干什么。

两位正主目瞪口呆地看着眼前这副光景——

“哥哥。”Loki然后笑着开口。

认出他们两个的人已经越来越多，人潮渐渐开始向他们两人聚拢。

“如果我没记错的话，咱们还没公开呢。”黑发男人用余光扫了扫周遭黑压压的人群，“你不觉得这是个不错的时间点吗？”

其实他们两人并不是要刻意隐瞒在一起的事实，只是Tony觉得这根本没什么必要——“在那张照片流出去之后，全世界人都已经觉得你俩早就日日夜夜没羞没臊地搞在床上了。”

“我同意，弟弟。”Thor转过头来。

“那我们还等什么？”Loki一把捞过Thor的脖子，然后他们在众目睽睽之下交换了一个漫长又火辣的舌吻——像他们在一起的这两个月以来天天做的那样。

“他是我的男朋友。”一吻过后，邪神朝着沸腾起来的人群宣示主权，他然后还又吻了一下Thor的侧脸，被胡茬扎得痒乎乎的。

“你们不是早就在一起了吗！”人群里有人喊。

“哦，你可以这么说。”歪头想了想后，Loki朝哥哥眨眨眼，“我们七百来岁的时候就在一起了。”他狡黠地说，听上去还有点儿油嘴滑舌的。

后者愣了两秒，然后揉了揉弟弟的黑发——“这么说来我有个棒呆了的初恋。”

>>>>>>

小Loki抱着那捧花儿跑得飞快，就像他刚才捅Thor一样那么快——二王子不想让哥哥看见自己现在这副狼狈样子，他的脸红得像个熟透的苹果，一直红到耳朵根儿了。

前几天他听到Thor说想找什么女朋友，Loki面无表情地嘲讽了他，可心里却还有点隐隐的不安——都怪Fandral，Thor根本不需要女朋友。

结果因为实在是不放心，他居然自己变成姑娘假装和哥哥搭讪，老天，想想就有够可笑的。

最后Loki居然喜欢上了这个游戏，他愿意听Thor张口闭口就夸自己，但同时也暗地里笑他不会和女孩子聊天——哪有人会动不动就和姑娘吹自己弟弟的。

Loki不想Thor被所谓的“女朋友”霸占了去，为了给他留下足够深刻的阴影，Loki最后也付出了惨痛的代价——Odin把他狠揍了一顿，Thor两周没有理他，只有Frigga把他揽进怀里——“坦率地说不是更好吗？我们都知道你有多爱他。”

Loki似懂非懂地点点头，然后把那捧花儿小心翼翼地养起来，看那些个青乎乎硬邦邦含苞待放的花骨朵儿一天天慢慢绽开，娇艳欲滴得好看，然后花瓣儿一片一片落了下来，枯了。

但这没什么，因为两周过去的这天，Thor又重新和自己说话了。

Asgard的二王子今天也觉得幸福极了。


End file.
